Nytorb, Shadow of Gotham
"Hello! Hello hello? Well, if you're hearing this, chances are you've made a very poor career choice." Nytorb is a highly dangerous criminal mastermind and notable member of the Legion of Doom. One of the first to fall victim to Brainiac's Incursion of Gotham, Nytorb immediately experienced the effects of the mysterious Exobyte technology. After a climactic battle between the Legion of Doom and the League of Justice, the true threat emerged that would outmatch both the Heroes and the Villains: Brainiac, destroyer of Krypton and collector of realities. Seeking to finish his job by assimilating Earth, the center of the Multiverse, Brainiac was met with a force of both good and evil on a scale he'd never experienced before. But the forces of Earth were caught off guard by the master hivemind of Brainiac and his army of machines. By the end of the most devastating conflict Earth had ever seen, only one opponent of Brainiac lived: Lex Luthor. Seeking to secure the future, Luthor did the only thing that made sense - travel back to a time when the battle between the Heroes and the Villains was still young and lively. Luthor stole Brainiac's collection of Exobytes, ancient technological artifacts that Brainiac used to harness the power of the heroes and villains he had assimilated. Once he had arrived back in time, Luthor unleashed the power of millions of Exobytes worldwide. Soon, every corner of the Earth was rich with exceedingly powerful superhumans that would be divided almost perfectly between the good and evil alignment. Finn, a 23 year old man from Washington, was one of the very first to harness the power of the Exobytes. Immediately, he began to wield the consuming power of Blood Magic. After spilling a drop of blood from an Ice Villain's glacial attacks, Finn was instantly invigorated, harnessing volatile red energy in strands of ebbing power and using them to annihilate the superhuman criminal. Terrified, Finn attempted to hide his power, living his his normal life the best he could, ignoring reality naively as the world crumbled before him. But his powers would not go unnoticed long. In a business trip to the lively city of Metropolis, Brainiac enacted his plans to capture and assimilate any and all superhumans who had gained the power of his stolen Exobytes. Massive domes of energy began bottling the city, but they were met with formidable resistance. For months, the Legion and the League had been competing to locate superhumans to convert them to their cause. As it happened, the malevolent goddess Circe, archenemy of Wonder Woman, led the charge against this particular incursion. After repelling Brainiac's attack, Circe surveyed his group of lost subjects. Among them was one of the most powerful new superhumans she'd laid eyes on - Finn. Sensing his massive power in the art of Blood Magic, she collected him and began training him to hone his power. Relucantly, Finn joined Circe and the Villains. His career as apprentice to the goddess Circe was not a prolonged one. Finn - now under the pseudonym of ''Nytorb ''- would become one of the most prominent members of the Legion of Doom that it had ever seen. Graduating from Circe's servitude, Nytorb began his career of high crime in Gotham City and Metropolis alike. After years of fighting both his Heroic counterparts and their common enemy, Brainiac, Nytorb would develop a distaste for metas (recipients of the Exobyte power) who had developed inferior powers and fellow Villains that hardly used superpowers at all - instead utilizing them as crutches for technological attacks. Despite this, however, Nytorb would work with both The Scarecrow and the Joker on several occassions, the ladder being less than trustworthy but much more fun to work with than his counterpart. Becoming a hardened veteran of the Brainiac War, Nytorb would cement himself as a prominent member of the Legion, joining the likes of the Joker, Lex Luthor, and Circe herself. He would become known for infamously commenting on his victims' poor career choices as Heroes and promptly murdering or "turning them to the Dark Side." Though many senior Villains would be displeased with his accelerated rise to power, few could contest his seemingly limitless power. He would evolve into a supervillain that matched the iconic charm of even his greatest counterparts, becoming everything from an inconvenience to young Heroes in the Gotham City slums to a slayer of legions, his reputation would gain him the notorious title of "Shadow of Gotham." Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters